Bessho Ema
エマ | romaji_name = Bessho Ema | nicknames = Ghost Girl (ゴーストガール Gōsuto Gāru) | age = | gender = Nữ | deck = Altergeist | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS | anime_debut = | ja_voice = Yuna Kamakura | other_names = }} Bessho Ema ( エマ, Bessho Ema) là nhân vật xuất hiện trong anime Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS. Khi Đấu bài trong LINK VRAINS, cô ấy được biết đến là Ghost Girl. Tạo hình Ngoại hình Ema là một phụ nữ dáng cao da trắng. Cô ấy có mái tóc dài màu hồng với tóc mái màu oải hương và đôi mắt màu hồng. Cô ấy cũng thoa son môi đỏ-hồng và mặc một bộ trang phục tím cùng chiếc áo phông hồng với dải băng tím dọc thân thể kèm đai thắt lưng đen. Cô nàng cũng mang khăn quàng cổ đen và đôi giầy ống đen-tím cùng đôi găng tay thể thao hở ngón. Khi là Ghost Girl, tóc mái, đôi mắt, và một phần mái tóc của Ema chuyển từ màu oải hương và hồng sang xám. Cô ấy mang mặt nạ đen che kín nửa phần dưới gương mặt của cô ta. Tính cách Cô ta là một Bài thủ/hacker đánh thuê. Cô ấy khá khéo léo, vui tươi, khôn ngoan và có tay nghề cao như việc cô ta đã bẫy Playmaker. Cô ta cũng có vẻ khá hứng thú với Playmaker. Emma rất ít quan tâm là mình sẽ ở bên phe nào miễn sao cô được trả tiền, thậm chí cô còn có thể đâm sau lưng những người mà cô đã từng hợp tác trước đây. Cô ta thích thể hiện với khách hàng của mình là cô ta có thứ mà họ muốn trước khi đưa cho họ bản đầy đủ. Emma cho thấy một số mối quan tâm chính đáng cho Zaizen Akira. Năng lực Emma là một hacker lão luyện và có khả năng biến toàn bộ Link VRAINS trở thành một cái bẫy. Từ Nguyên Emma là một tên tiếng Anh có nghĩa là toàn bộ hoặc phổ quát và chia sẻ cùng katakana như tên tiếng Nhật Ema. Bessho không có ý nghĩa đặc biệt về nó nhưng nó đồng nghĩa với từ Bessho (別称) có nghĩa là bí danh, bút danh, bút danh, hoặc tên của lông chim. Tiểu sử Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS While riding her motorcycle, Emma met up with Akira Zaizen, who requested her help in finding information about Playmaker, who had become a popular figure in the city. She agreed as she was also interested in him. Emma was again seen in LINK VRAINS observing the duel between Playmaker and Blue Angel. She was present in the hospital when Akira learned of his sister, Aoi Zaizen's condition. At some point, Emma was hired by SOL Technologies and reported to them about Aoi being Blue Angel. She later met with him to discuss trapping Playmaker. Akira was also aware that Emma worked for other people. Emma then masqueraded as Blue Angel and successfully lured Playmaker to LINK VRAINS. He confronted her knowing that she was deceiving him, she then proceeded to trap him and witnessed Akira's interrogation and torture of Playmaker. She was then surprised by the appearance of Revolver and his ability to control Data Storms. Per Akira's orders, Ghost Girl went after Revolver and Playmaker with a camera to film their Duel. She was intrigued at how Playmaker performed three Link Summons at once, and was shocked at Revolver's power to summon a Data Storm and "Topologic Bomber Dragon". As Revolver and Playmaker went inside the Data Storm, Ghost Girl was unable to enter it, and her camera stopped recording. Ghost Girl admitted she could log out of LINK VRAINS to create a program to enter the Data Storm, but she would not be able to return to the network. To find more about how Yusaku was doing, Shoichi created a path for Ghost Girl to enter the Data Storm. Ghost Girl was intrigued, seeing Playmaker had an ally they never knew about. She went through the path, wishing she could discuss more about this program. Nevertheless, after arriving inside the Data Storm, Ghost Girl watched Revolver and Playmaker's Duel, with her cameras recording it. While watching their Duel, Ghost Girl noted how Playmaker's next turn would decide the outcome. She noted how Playmaker made his attack and Revolver countered it. She heard how Playmaker wanted revenge for what had happened 10 years ago. This intrigued her, hearing the connection with SOL Technologies. With Revolver's defeat, Ghost Girl returned to Akira, and watched as Playmaker used the virus-removal program on Blue Angel. The latter disappeared, as Ghost Girl told Akira that she successfully logged out. Playmaker left without Akira being able to thank him, which impressed Ghost Girl for his cool attitude. After logging out, Ghost Girl had Isomaki drive Akira to the hospital to meet up with his sister. A few days later Emma ran into Café Nagi and met Shoichi, but neither recognized each other as either "Ghost Girl" or "Playmaker's assistant". After ordering a coffee and two chili dogs, she said she was interested in Dueling Playmaker, raising Yusaku's interest. Later she logged into LINK VRAINS and met with Frog and Pigeon regarding a interview they had asked "Ghost Girl" to do for them. She gave them the answers to their questions as well as all the information she had gathered about Playmaker for a very expensive price. The information she gave the two reporters would've allowed them to make a big scoop regarding everything Playmaker has done and vital information about the Ignis, but Yusaku and Shoichi deleted the scoop while cleaning files involving Playmaker. Emma was doing research on Playmaker, recalling his ability to obtain monsters from the Data Storm and noted how that is a Skill ordinary people cannot use. She wondered if Playmaker could do this sort of thing because of his connection with the Data Storm, a connection she believed to be related to that incident ten years ago. She went to hack SOL Technologies' data bank, to find out more, by creating a backdoor program. However, a Data Storm protected the database. Suddenly, she gasped and immediately shut down her computer. Despite her failure, she swore not to give up, considering her interest in Playmaker's history. At the bridge, Akira spoke to Emma, who noted even if Akira was involved in saving LINK VRAINS, he was still demoted. Akira was not displeased, since his wish to cure Aoi was fulfilled when Playmaker gave out the virus removal program. Emma stated Akira was replaced by his former boss Kitamura, whom Akira believed to be the one making the Duelist army that used AI, and would do anything to get results. Emma wished to know about Playmaker's incident ten years ago but since Akira knew nothing about it, she decided to make her search on her own, by hacking into SOL Technologies' data bank. Akira was shocked, but Emma claimed this was just to make connections with that company. Akira asked of her to give such data to him, but Emma stated she was not forced to do so, claiming he could pay her. Akira refused, and Emma grew disinterested of Akira. She left, claiming Playmaker could buy such data to know more about the ten-year-past incident. Back at her house, Emma remembered how someone created a path for her to enter the Data Storm during Revolver and Playmaker's Duel. She analyzed that program, and sent the message to its writer. Shoichi and Yusaku read the message she left on a forum, in which she challenged Playmaker to a Duel, betting her access to the SOL Technologies' data bank and Playmaker's Ai. Yusaku accepted her challenge, and Shoichi wrote the message to Emma. She quickly responded to the message by logging into the LINK VRAINS, as Ghost Girl. There, she quickly met up with Playmaker, and showed him her program she set as a stake for the Duel. Playmaker wondered why wouldn't she access the data bank, and was told Ghost Girl wanted his Ai, so she could sell it to the SOL Technologies. She admitted she grew more interested in Playmaker after his latest Duel, and wanted to battle him as a cyber treasure hunter. Despite Ai's warnings, Playmaker accepted her Duel, as the two rode off on the Data Wind. In her first turn, Emma summoned "Altergeist Marionetter" and set two cards. Playmaker had his "Cyberse Wizard" attack, but was stopped by Ghost Girl's "Altergeist Kunquery", brought out from her hand. Despite his attack, Ghost Girl was intrigued how he dared to attack, despite her set cards. Ghost Girl summoned another "Altergeist Marionetter", and set another card, then Link Summoned "Altergeist Primebanshee" and swapped one of her "Altergeist Marionetters" for "Altergeist Meluseek". Ghost Girl ended her preparations, and aimed to defeat Playmaker before he could use his Skill. As Ghost Girl initiated the Battle Phase and claimed she would win in that turn, Ai laughed, as she would make 2400 LP damage. Both Playmaker and Ghost Girl scolded Ai for such thinking; Playmaker claimed no Duelist would make that simple math error, making Ghost Girl wonder why was everyone after this dumb AI. Regardless, "Altergeist Meluseek" attacked directly and destroyed "Cyberse Wizard", allowing "Altergeist Marionetter" attack directly, and allow "Altergeist Primebanshee" to do so as well. Ghost Girl smiled, feeling how dreams grow larger, and ordered Playmaker to brace himself for his defeat. Bộ bài Ema dùng nhóm bài "Altergeist". Tham khảo Category:Nhân vật Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS